


Catra’s Closure

by maskcrush



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, angsty, but she loves bow i swear, but some are just referenced, catra is edgy, catradora, glittra are best friends, implied glittra, kinda catradora - Freeform, like really angsty i enjoy angst, okay like everyone, sheraandtheprincessesofpower, slowburn, you can totally see glimmer pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskcrush/pseuds/maskcrush
Summary: Catra's sore throat brought her terrible anguish, but she didn't let it stop her from rescuing Glimmer, or punching Adora in her big, smug face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	1. Sore Throat

Catra didn't always notice how her throat burned when she was in battle. Being the Force Captain she was, she put everything else aside to complete her battles. It was a difficult thing to deal with, however, when she took notice when she went back to the Fright Zone. It was a stinging pain really, like thorns has blossomed in her stomach, climbing up. Sometimes, she thought that it would come out of her for real, like it wasn't just a bad cough, but if something else would come up, and she feared that day.

Scorpia and Entrapta both left her, it's not like she really cared; she was destined to be alone, and she honestly didn't mind it that much. Catra could do things herself, the way she wanted to, but if she could take control of anything, it wouldn't be Etheria. It wouldn't be seeing the damned Rebellion on their knees, it wouldn't be Hordak surrendering his power, or Shadow Weaver being kind. It wouldn't even be to annihilate She-Ra once and for all, it would be to get rid of that damned pain in her throat, it was just that annoying. Maybe not annoying, irritating or stupid, it was just something that held her back when she was off of the battlefield. She sometimes begged herself to think that it'll pass eventually, but she knew that was already a hopeless cause, this stupid thing has been bothering her ever since Adora left.

Adora. Maybe she did this to her, as She-Ra, as payback for not going with her to join the Rebellion. No, no Adora wouldn't do that, would she? They had been friends since they were kids, they had been best friends, best friends wouldn't do that to each other, especially not Adora. Unless, this wasn't only about her not joining the Rebellion, what if it was because of all the other times as well? The other times where Catra has screwed up by hurting Adora; scratching her, kicking her, shouting and never apologizing to her. She never said sorry, not to anyone, not even to Adora. 

It broke her down, when everyone left her, she just didn't want anyone to find out. When she told Scorpia she was useless, when she knocked out Entrapta, they tolerated her and she took advantage of it. Only after Scorpia left her did she realize how bad she was and it tore her to pieces, she had a breakdown, throwing her mask off and gripping at her tufts of hair, letting the tears stream down. She truly knew she was alone now, Double Trouble very vividly and unforgettably reminding her, exposing her personality, her terrible, ruthless, hated personality. She tried to build herself up again, but she gave up when she saw Glimmer, she prayed that she would end her. She was good at getting out of situations, remarkably good and everybody knew it, so Glimmer was surprised when she wasn't running away, when she wanted death. But it wasn't long before the Heart of Etheria was activated, and everything was a blur after that, but she knew that she was an 'esteemed guest' aboard Horde Prime's ship.

She coughed again, a violent, loud cough that was so bad it could probably leave a scar in her throat. She hated it so much, she just wanted to end it, but she continued to walk away into the halls of the ship. It was so mechanical, the smell of metal and the feeling of ice whenever she touched the walls, it wasn't anything like Etheria, like Brightnoon, or even the Horde. This was so much more advanced her old home, it wasn't dirty or disorganized, it was so much better than that, but that's what you get when you boast being the supreme conquering overlord. She eventually walked over to Glimmer's cell, seeing the green barrier revealing the prisoner. She was hunched in a ball, sitting upright hugging her knees with her face filled with sorrow, even Catra knew that. So she approached her. 'And how are you, Sparkles? Lonely?' She smirked, a smug smirk that wasn't reciprocated, because her intended target never raised her head. Glimmer couldn't even see her, but the fact she managed to turn her head further away from Catra was hurting. 'You don't sound so happy yourself.' Glimmer replied, Catra felt envious somehow, wasn't Sparkles scared of what could happen to her if she disobeyed Prime? If she disrespected him? It irritated her to no end, she scoffed, 'I don't know if you noticed, but I'm the one free and you're the prisoner here!'

Another cough.

Glimmer perked her head up, hearing Catra's violent coughs, 'Catra..?' But no one responded, just coughs and splutters. Glimmer wouldn't say she was worried for her enemy, maybe just concerned because she didn't know what was going on. 

'Little sister.' A clone of Prime appeared and walks up to the screen, making it transparent as he held a platter of (unrecognizable) food. 'What are you doing here?' He finishes, Catra gripping her throat and leaning against a wall. Damn it, no not here, not now! Catra pleaded her brain to shut up her throat, but it was too late, 'Just m-making sure the prisoner was there, she was..quiet.' She responded, trying to bullshit her response. 'Very well.' The clone answered, leaving the two alone and the screen transparent. Catra fell to her knees, she knew something was coming up, even her enemy was worried at this point, she knew her name was being called out. 

Blood and flowers.

What was this? Thorns came out of her throat, petals too. Catra couldn't tell if the petals were naturally red of dyed due to her blood. Tears flew out of her eyes, the pain was unbearable, she held the petals in her hand, there was too much. She looked at Glimmer, 'Catra! What's happening to you?!' The look Catra saw in her eyes, it was pure horror, even concern. Catra tried to growl, she tried to speak but her throat stopped her. No, she wouldn't be held back by her own body, she screamed as loud as she could, a fragile voice erupting.

'Shut up! Don't pretend to care, you don't know anything!!' And with that, Catra ran. Ran far away, away from everyone.


	2. Damn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra can show affection if she really wanted to

**_//RE-PUBLISH: I decided for Catra to open up a little more towards Glimmer, she tells her about her disease, long story short._ **

_The last time Catra saw Glimmer was when she tried to save her, to send her back to Adora's quadrant, wanting to do one good thing. She was gone, she was all alone, even when she was being saved, Sparkles always had a way of annoying her. She asked about what the hell was going on with her, about the coughing, about the flowers._

_'What the heck was that, Catra? You just choked up flowers for gosh sake!' Glimmer said, exclamation and worry clearly prevailing in her voice. Catra hissed at her, ignoring her question, 'Never tell Adora any of this. You understand?' Glimmer also stayed silent about this, but she knew why Catra was so distant now, the venom in her voice when she said 'Adora' being clear. But she nodded anyway._

_Catra hadn't noticed how many times she came over to Glimmer. It was kind of a secret friendship, albeit built upon the crushing inevitably that a supreme overload may very well take your life, but it was a connection nonetheless. It didn't bother Catra, she was able to sit down in front of her prison and talk, which was what she needed. They would laugh, talk about the happy times, even talk about their future, and Catra would even deal with hearing Adora's name, for Glimmer's sake. Glimmer would be with Bow and Adora, having sleepovers and cake. It sounded nice to Catra, remembering her own sleepovers in the Horde. But now, now there was nothing for her. 'No one's ever stayed they come and go, really.' Glimmer knew Catra didn't want to admit that she was the problem, she didn't like apologizing, and that she was heavy. When they kidnapped her, the Catra now is everything completely different. But Glimmer knew that Catra felt terrible for what she did, hell; the next time Catra came over she brought an item._

_Catra was weary giving Glimmer something, but she figured it was better than a jelly ice cube or prison or whatever they had in this place. She came with a clone, who was pretty idle when they walked into Glimmer's cell. Catra looked away and handed her the box. And Glimmer simply smiled, pretty happy that Catra thought of her and that she could show affection to people. She took it with glee, even putting it down to hug Catra, who hissed and recoiled, but she looked down at the former princess and sighed, putting an arm around her. 'This is not because I like you.' She smiled, Glimmer looked back up at her with a smile, maybe even glossy eyes. She buried her hair into Catra's chest again, surrounding herself in the feeling of being happy again. She missed being touched, the feeling of warmth grasped in a hug._

_They both did._

_'Catra. A-about um..The coughing.' Glimmer said softly, her new friend was a tricky one, she had to be careful about what she said next, like she had to anticipate every word that came out of the other's mouth or else Prime wouldn't be the immediate threat._

_Catra sighed and pulled away from the warmth, letting her body tense up again, resting on the wall. How do you explain an unreasonable illness that affected your miserable life to make it more tragic than it already seemed?_

_'I cough up flowers and blood sometimes. No big deal, princess.' She replied, it brought a relief of some sort when she let it out._

_'No big deal? Catra, blood is meant to be inside of the body!' Glimmer painfully explained, no kidding. In response Catra just chuckled and looked down at her hands, the hands that held and wiped the blood and petals she extruded from her mouth._

_'It hurts. All the time, my throat is on the brim of collapse and it's like this suffocating feeling that-'_

_The feline felt a warmth of her hand, the touch of Glimmer's own resting gently above hers, and when they made eye contact, Catra felt better. She was okay to continue, this was sort of therapeutic._

_'I won't ever be able to escape it..It's been going on for weeks and I can't get rid of it. I just...Want it gone. Sometimes I think Adora did this to me, She-Ra, did this to me. It was fine until she could transform, and it always got worse when I'd see her. Maybe she was a giant hotspot for this thing.'_

_Maybe the Rebellion could've helped her._

_So they sat there, in silence and sometimes, just sometimes, Catra would open up about something. Her feelings. She opened up to Glimmer about how she was raised, Shadow Weaver and Hordak alike, she told her about how Adora got the sword, and how she felt about it. How she felt about all of it. Glimmer sat and listened to anything she needed to say._

_'It hurt me, and it's just getting worse because for some reason I'm coughing up stupid flowers!' Glimmer watched Catra as she sobbed into her hands, all she could do was put a shoulder over her and calm her down, saying small but meaningful words. 'It's okay Catra. We'll get out of here somehow, I know it. But I don't think anyone's coming for us anytime soon.' Catra looked up at her, her ears dropped as she continued, 'When I activated the Heart of Etheria, I was taken by Prime before I could apologize to my friends. I don't think they'd be coming for me.'_

_'They will.' Catra simply said, Glimmer looked at her as she smiled, 'You're like, Adora's best friend, you matter to her, she'll come back for you.' The feline said, the hatred seeping through for Glimmer to hear, she knew what Catra felt towards Adora so she decided not to press further. They sat in a simple, but comfortable position, side by side, talking about what they'd do if they ever managed to get out._

_The next time Catra saw Glimmer, she killed a clone and helped her escape._

_'Catra, what if it wasn't Adora that did this to you?' Glimmer said, Catra was irritated by this. She turned around with anger on her face, gripping the other girl's wrist. 'I know she did this, she's killing me so she can get rid of me,' She spat, tears forming in her eyes as she sighed and fixed a tuft of hair, 'and I don't blame her.' She turned back around, picking up the pace again as she heard Glimmer gasp and run with her, she could tell the clones were coming quickly, so when she opened the door she shoved the Queen into the teleportation portal._

_'Y-you're saving me..?' Glimmer asked, staring wide eyed at the feline figure as she was pressing buttons and sliding the screen, even though her attention was focused on the desk in front of her she replied, 'What can I say? You were nice to me, and I wanted to do that one good thing.' Catra coughed again, she felt so dizzy, but she had to do this. Even when the blood and flowers came streaming down her mouth, even with Glimmer screaming teary eyed at her, she shut them out. She locked the door so she bought herself some time, but she was sure that the clones would easily get it once they joined together, but this was Prime's ship, she guessed it would hold long enough._

_'Thank you, Sparkles. For you know, everything.' Catra said, smiling at the Queen. It would've been nice this whole time if they weren't enemies, but Catra knew it was too late for her to change. She found a certain ship in a quadrant of space._

_-_

This entire chapter was just a flashback, it'll continue until next chapter, but after it'll be back to the main story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was a flashback i wrote on a whim i typed with one hand because i had a pizza in the other


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME ANGST THATS IT THATS THE SUMMARY

* * *

_Adora, Bow and Entrapta were upon Darla, causing chaos and being unable to get anything done, which drove Bow crazy. He thought of himself to be the most rational, smartest guy on the ship, and frankly he was right._

_When an incoming transmission was alerted, Bow was going to say they shouldn't answer it, out of secrecy and safety, but Adora seemed to be Adora. 'Patch it through.' He sighed to himself, not being surprised, though in the next five seconds he was somewhat relieved that they did._

_'Hey, Adora?' It sounded like Catra. No no, it was Catra, talking to Adora on the other end of the line._

_'Catra?' Adora said, real shock being heard from her._

_'You don't seem so happy to hear me, likewise.' Catra coughed a little bit, feeling the same headache rising up in her, but she tried to ignore it. 'I'm sending Glimmer to you, I don't know your exact location but you have to be there for her, I'm sending her to your quadrant.'_

_'Wait, Glimmer is with you?' Adora said, a thousand thoughts buzzing through her head, but Catra quickly shut her up._

_'Yes, gosh! You'd better be there to catch her, Adora.' Glimmer's voice was also transmitted to Darla, though a short cut of it. 'tra- you're coughing again, please stop! You don't have to, we can make it together!' That's what Bow and Adora heard, Entrapta was too focused on being amazed by Darla's functionality. 'Don't you dare come back her, Adora. Horde Prime is ready for you, you can't come back here, no matter what.' Catra ignored Glimmer, but Adora can hear the tears being held back. She heard a struggle, Catra was fighting for her life, to save Glimmer, but why?_

_'Catra! What are you doing?! What's going to happen to you?!' She demanded, she didn't want this to happen to Catra. She couldn't let this happen._

_'Just be there for Sparkles! If you're not, I'll never forgive you. I'm sorry, for everything Adora.' Oh no, she was coughing again, the blood covering her mouth and the petals finding themselves sticking to it. Glimmer was going to cry if she saw Catra in anymore pain._

_'Catra! Don't you dare die on me, you cannot die here. Please.' Glimmer pleaded, she did see through Catra's exterior, she wanted to be friends with Catra, she knew she wasn't a bad person. The time that the Queen spent with her, who was regarded as her biggest enemy, was a pleasant experience when you think you're going to die alone. She enjoyed being around Catra, she would include her in sleepovers, she would eat cake with her, she didn't wanted Catra to go._

_Adora was still processing, 'die?' Catra's going to die? The blonde could feel tears building up, she didn't want her to die. No matter how bad Catra was to her in the past, she never wanted her best friend to die, her feelings broke her down, she blamed herself. She always did._

_'It's okay if I die, Sparkles. It's what Adora wanted- I mean, it's what the Rebellion wanted.' She quickly corrected herself, she knew it's what she really wanted to say, but she didn't make it obvious. All this time, she was fighting with the people that could've been the reason she built herself back up. After Shadow Weaver and Scorpia left her, she completely broke, she was given multiple chances to change. She could've gone with Scorpia to Brightmoon, she could've gone with Adora, but she didn't._

_Did she hear that right? Catra thought she wanted her dead, that wasn't true, she never wanted Catra to die, she would protect her if she could. She would die protecting her. But the transmission cut off, with only the coordinates left on the screen. Bow was the first one to speak, telling Entrapta to do whatever it took to get them to the coordinates. Entrapta just responded with glee._

_Catra knew she was going to be overpowered, she fought so hard for so long. Maybe it was good to finally stop, she made a friend in Glimmer, she couldn't ask to be sent off a better way, she had a friend._

_'Sparkles- Glimmer.' She struggled again, the name rolling off her tongue felt weird to say, and the clones were finally going to pour in. Her cough escalated, maybe this was it. 'Thank you, really. I found a friend in you, thank you for keeping me company and letting me talk.' She chuckled, but Glimmer could only cry when Catra looked at her, she begged Catra to stop, but Catra didn't, of course._

_'Oh..' Catra looked at Glimmer and smiled, stumbling over to her, handing her a box through the screen, with stained blood and petals. 'Here. You left it,’ Catra began, smiling at her friend, ‘this is not because I like you.'_

_Catra walked back swiped the screen, and Glimmer's final glimpse of Catra was as the clones were heard, the petals falling onto the floor. As Catra openly accepted her fate, she slid down the wall._

_'Everyone comes and goes.'_

When Glimmer woke up, she was in Bow and Adora's arms. they were concerned, but Bow seemed more annoyed than Adora. She screamed her apologies, she cried in their chests, she said anything and everything.

Bow and Adora couldn't feel anything but sorry, they decided that they'd talk more about it later, but for now they just helped Glimmer feel okay.

After she calmed down, Bow walked over to Entrapta, saying that something was wrong with the ship. He walked over to another room, seeing what the problem was. Adora stayed with Glimmer.

'Look..There's so much I want to say to both of you, about what happened in Brightmoon.' She started, but Adora hugged her. Glimmer immediately hugged back and sobbed into Adora's arms. 'Hey, I'm just glad you're back.' The blonde said, Glimmer smiled at her. Adora had a look of realization and walked over to the seat. Glimmer watched as she pulled a box, the box Catra gave her.

'You uh, had this floating beside you, we didn't open it just in case, why does it have blood and petals on it? That's not your blood is it?!' Adora said, her eyes captured in concern, but the other girl took the box and almost cried again.

When she opened it, she definitely knew she was crying.

It was a slice of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise, only 4 more chapters of angst to go and I’ll add happier writing

Glimmer's tears streamed down whenever she saw the box, she knew what the meaning was behind it. God, she was so stupid, she should've thought of something so both of them could escape.

Even after meeting the Star siblings, even after being able to get fuel for the ship, she felt a pang of guilt every time she saw it. But, she couldn't bring herself to ever throw it away, Catra would want her to eat it though, so she tried to.

Bow and Adora looked at each other, questioning why their best friend was crying over a pink slice of cake. They originally wanted to ask her, but they thought it was too painful, but now they just wanted to know.

'Glimmer, what _happened_ up there?' Adora asked, Bow putting a hand on Glimmer's shoulder, intending to relax her. The girl responded, 'Catra...She saved me..' She spoke solemnly, taking one bite of the cake and sobbing instantly. It tasted mediocre at best, she assumed Catra made it, seeing as it was nothing that Prime would give her, it broke her. Catra wasn't a bad person, she was manipulated in the situation, inside the Horde. She smiled at the cake, slowly eating the rest, 'We got along up there, on the ship. She was nice, we talked and laughed, we-'

'You mean _Catra_ Catra right, no way could Catra do that, she almost ruined our li-'

'It was Catra, Adora! The same Catra we were fighting against for so long..She's..She's gone now..' She cried, it hit her, she's gone. Her final words were to Glimmer, and she couldn't take it. Adora stared at Glimmer, no. Catra wasn't dead, this was Catra they were talking about. The master of evading near death situations, she wouldn't die, she definitely wouldn't let herself be taken by Prime, 'She was sick, really sick. She coughed up flowers? And blood? And her voice was always hoarse..' She explained, Bow just took a step back, the girls looked at him, he thought to himself for a little bit until he gasped.

'I read a book once, it mentioned something like that..I forgot what it was called!' He explained, even though it wasn't much help, at least someone knew what it was.

Adora was shaking, her best friend was dead? Gone, with nothing left to her, nothing left of her. She let her _die_ thinking Adora hated her, that Adora wanted her dead, and she hated herself for it, guilt enveloped her as she ran away into another room to sob. 'No no no no no!!'

Bow was torn between helping Glimmer or helping Adora, he wanted to help them both so badly, but he just couldn't. He decided to give Glimmer some time to recover, so the archer walked to Adora who was still crying her eyes out. He put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and she yanked him into a hug, he didn't care if it was uncomfortable for him, he just wanted to be there for his friend.

Glimmer really wanted to feel better, she calmed down only slightly and stumbled to the room where her best friends were, even Entrapta followed behind her to wrap them all in a hug with her long hair. They wanted everything to be okay, that's all they wanted, it's what they needed.

'We need to go to Prime.' Glimmer spoke, her tone low and absolute. No one opposed, maybe it was because they knew it was wrong to let Prime go free, or maybe it was because they didn't want to put Glimmer through any torture by arguing. Adora looked at Glimmer with her red eyes, the sight burning in Bow's mind, he didn't want his friends to be like this. It was overwhelming. 'Then let's do this.' Bow smiled, being strong for them.

They set course for Prime, they tried to have a plan, they tried to keep calm about it, but rage overwhelmed Glimmer and she was ready to shove Prime off of his own ship. She slowly held Bow's hand, he tightened the hold in return, smiling down at her and pulled her into a hug, they looked to Adora, sitting on what used to be Mara's seat and staring into the wide galaxy as Prime's ship came into view.

Catra was taken by Prime's clones and inspected carefully. 'You disappoint me, Little sister.' Prime could see the issues and the complications, he naturally wanted to throw Catra away, but he realized how witty and valuable of an asset she could be. He had leverage against the Rebellion, against She-Ra, who seemed to be the only thing between him and conquering Etheria. He told the clones to hold her in the cell, planning to put her to use after he thought out his plan. Catra was alive, but she wasn't doing well.

Entrapta told them all to wear her manufactured space suits, they were only in the testing phase, but she didn't want to reveal that to the people who put trust in her. Glimmer, Bow and her nestled themselves outside of the ship, leaving Adora to be captured once the ship landed. 'Take me to Prime, I know he's been looking for me.' Adora says firmly, a clone behind her confirming no other people on board Darla, they watched her take her away, and they only hoped that Adora could keep herself safe, even if she wasn't She-Ra.

Glimmer sprinted towards the holding cells, begging that Catra would still be alive, hoping Prime had the mercy to bring her to the cell. She defeated a clone by smashing the chip into its neck, and used its hand to open every single cell door, but Catra wasn't in the first one, or second, or third.

'Glimmer, how is it going?' Adora said, barely a whisper, she was being hussled by the clones, who didn't seem to take notice of her speaking. They were leading her for a while, she assumed that she was going really far into the ship. Maybe they should've thought this plan out better than they did. But it didn't matter, Adora heard Glimmer's voice again.

'Oh my gosh, Catra.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion:  
> I know the Star Siblings were part of the She-Ra series, but I felt like they were underwritten, they had good potential being actual characters from the original, but I didn’t find them interesting enough to write about.


	5. Escapees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora focused, i’m kidding i’m giving you guys just angst

Adora was ready to tear Prime's face into two pieces, but he just kept talking to her. The way he kept mentioned her best friend as, 'your Catra', broke her down several times as she struggled in the clone's grip. She couldn't let him get away with this, he hurt everybody by coming to Etheria, he hurt her friends, her best friends. She wouldn't ever let him get away with it, she needed to become She-Ra, no matter what. She tried so hard, she tried to use her pent up anger to try and transform, to feel something that could help her. But nothing was there, she could only feel faint glows but maybe it was just the remaining power left in her. After Light Hope, she couldn't summon She-Ra after breaking the sword, and she's felt helpless ever since.

'Adora, was it? You have caused quite the.. _disturbance_ in my rule. You were bold enough to come here however, for your Catra, am I wrong?' You want to see her again, don't you? Very well.' Prime nodded to one of the clones, who seemed to leave the room, as he continued to taunt Adora. She kept hearing Glimmer's voices until she screamed, her earpiece short circuiting, realizing Prime knew about it. A deafening sound was screeched into the ears of the friends. Prime grinned down at Adora, 'You should give up, if the Rebellion surrenders to me, then I may just let your lives escape, for the price of Etheria of course. I can cleanse this magic ridden universe, I will make it powerful!' He spoke, a triumphant fist gripped in from of his chest, yes, this is what he's always wanted, he was so close. He wouldn't let one girl and her puny friends take this from him, his power, his reign was all powerful, all knowing.

Adora knew better than to trust his words, she couldn't have Prime take over Etheria, she had already lost so much to Hordak and the Horde itself, she wouldn't let the sacrifices of her friends go to waste. She didn't want to disappoint them, she _had_ to become She-Ra, for their sake. For Catra's sake. She wanted to make things right with her old friend, she didn't know if she could, but she really wanted to, for the sake of getting closure. Maybe closure is what Catra needed, and Adora, being the perfect hero she was, wanted to deliver. She glared up at Prime, her anger seething as he continued to blabber on about something, she blocked it out, she didn't care. She needed She-Ra.

Glimmer found Catra after opening the prison door, she seemed passed out, but that wasn't the worst of it. Her usually messy, fluffy hair was cut and gelled back behind her ears, and she was wearing a white and gray overall, lying down on a bed. But importantly, her face was clean, there weren't petals anymore, or blood. She ran over to her, shaking her in hopes of waking her up, Catra wasn't done yet, not here, they had the sleepover to have, and the..the cake. 'Catra, please wake up, god, Catra wake up...!'

She soon saw her friend heterochromatic eyes stare into her own before she shut them again and agonized in pain. She groaned and curled up into a ball as Glimmer wrapped her in a hug, 'Catra! Oh god you're awake, thank gosh...Come on, Bow, Entrapta and Adora can't hold off Prime and his clones for too long.'

'You i-idiot!' Catra suddenly said, she started shaking, something was wrong and she could feel it. Why was Sparkles here? And her friends...And Adora. No no no, this is what she wanted to avoid from happening, why did they always have to be heroes?! Why was it like this? It wasn't fair, nothing was fair to Catra, and why couldn't it be? She just wanted one good thing, she wanted to do one good thing and she did. But _this_ is how the universe repaid her once in a lifetime action? It wasn't fair, but then again, it was never fair for her.

Adora left her, Shadow Weaver, Entrapta and Scorpia. Hell, even Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio were done with her and took off. No, enough of this stupid thinking.

She didn't remember what happened after she was taken to Prime, she got flashes though, a green pool of liquid, the clones chanting with Prime, a snarky grin on his face as she begged to be let out. And then she blacked out, she couldn't control herself like she used to, something was wrong and she had to warn Glimmer.

'Sparkles, you s-shouldn't have come back. I can feel it, they're coming. I don't feel like myself, please get away. Now.' The feline almost demanded, almost. If it weren't for the wretched feeling of her throat being stung, not again, please not again. This was even worse than the pool, worse than the clones beating her down. She pushed Glimmer under her bed as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards them, her throat pulsed in pain, but she wouldn't let Glimmer know about it, they could both see a clone walking over to her prison, speeding up as he saw one of his own on the floor.

'Oh no.' Catra thought, she had to cover this up quickly, or maybe she could fight him. The chip on her neck didn't have full control of her yet, she doubted she had much time left before the virus attacked her body to control her. But she tackled the clone, swinging round on its shoulders and kicking it onto the floor, she brought her claws out and stabbed the neck of the clone. She could hear Glimmer screaming but she screamed back, 'Don't you dare move!! Where's Adora?' She watched Glimmer as she spoke. Her eyes went wide and her ears dropped, Adora was always stupid. She knew that but she didn't know she could be that stupid.

'With Prime.'

Until today. Her face twisted into fear at the sound of his name, but the feeling in her throat was too much, it was repulsive. The petals spilled out all at once, too many came out since she was holding it all in. Glimmer scrambled out of the bed as Catra clenched her hands around her throat, she was choking up petals and blood, like last time. Her fit lasted for a short bit, her chip slowly giving her back control. It was a wild guess, but maybe her sickness was slowing down the invasion of Prime's virus. It was a dumb thought, she could feel Prime trying to get back into control.

She helped Glimmer up and wiped her face, giving a tight hug, 'Get to where Entrapta is.' She started to sprint away before Glimmer yelled at her, 'No no no Catra! Where are you going?!' Catra didn't even stop, she just kept sprinting and replied with a strained shout.

'To Adora.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the positive responses to my extremely negative fanfiction, i’ll make it up to you guys after chapter 9. oh no i just spoiled how many chapters i am ahead of you


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um, don’t hate me?

Catra could feel her mind slipping away, her throat violently let out another cough as she pierced the door of Prime's front room and caught a glimpse of Adora. She let out a scream as she tried to tackle Prime down, but he simply snapped his fingers and she couldn't feel herself, she felt so lost, she felt empty. 

Adora watched as her friend tried to tackle Prime, he looked surprised for a second, until he smirked and snapped his fingers. That's when she saw Catra look into her eyes, 'Adora..' Her eyes turned green and flowed against the darkened room. Prime just laughed and raised his arms, 'Yes, this is the power I wield!! I'm surprised she lasted this long by her own willpower.' He said, Adora was going to snap if Prime didn't let her go. 

The way his hands freely touched Catra swelled her anger, 'I will give her to you, if you wish. But first,' He began, petting Catra's neck and gazing into Adora's horrified eyes. He took pure pleasure in this, he wanted all of Etheria to beg for his mercy, he wanted the hero groveling at his knees, 'you will give me She-Ra.' Adora snapped her head back at him, her eyebrows bent downwards glaring at him.

'Never.' 

'That's quite unfortunate, Adora. Your Catra was once precious to you, I see all. But the fact that you will not give She-Ra to me means you've miscalculated. I will bring Etheria under my will.' He simply said, patting Catra's head as Adora saw just a faint glimpse of her old friend's original blue and gold eyes. She gasped, maybe Catra could be saved, she just needed to defeat Prime. 

But he was already walking off. He took his clones side by side with him, waving off Adora and the absent minded Catra. 'I'll leave you both to get reacquainted.' The systematic doors shut behind them, and the blonde stood up and ran to Catra. 

Glimmer and Bow met up with Entrapta, trying desperately to hold back the clones as the purple princess attempted to hack into the Hive Mind. They encountered Wrong Hordak, who was also fighting with them. All they had to do was wait until Adora came back with Catra, they hoped.

Catra was clawing at Adora's back, exchanging kicks and punches, 'Catra, please, come back to me.' Adora pleaded. Her eyes were staining with tears streaming down her face, her hair tie was ripped and the scars were stinging all over. But she couldn't let Catra go, she couldn't. She was going to help her. No matter what, as Catra leapt up onto the control screen panels, she let out a smile.

'Horde Prime has stopped my pain, Adora. The pain that you caused, it doesn't hurt anymore, I can breathe again.' Catra said, an unsettlingly gentle voice gracing Adora's ears. It was true, she was free of the pain, but it wasn't her feelings, and honestly she didn't know how to feel, as if she just couldn't feel. She could see Adora in front of her, she loathed the blonde. But she desperately needed to get her voice across, not just thoughts that Prime intended for her to slip out. Yet she felt like she needed this. She hated Adora, maybe even resented her for leaving, for leaving what they could've been, what they were destined to be.

'Catra...Please..' Adora pleaded, her voice so soft and faint, her tears leaking out of her eyes as she grabbed Catra by her arms and holding it against her back, 'It's going to be okay.' She needed Catra back, she wanted this. She could feel a brimming sorrow overwhelming her, she just needed Catra here with her, but she knew deep down Catra didn't want her, didn't need her, but she didn't care. She was going to be selfish, she was going to have Catra back, and she wanted that. Abruptly hearing a crack, her face phased into horror as she could see Catra's arm twist beyond what should be possible without pain and slip behind Adora, clawing her way into her skin which forced her to let out a wince. But it was okay, she would go through anything to get her best friend back.

'Everything is already okay, we are with Prime now. Come into the light with me.' Catra said, her voice unnervingly soothing and calm to Adora's ears. The way Catra held her, her hands gently held against her shoulders. If only they could stay like that, if only the circumstances were different, Adora felt terrible for liking how Catra embraced her again. She hated how she leaned in to her touch at the immediate second, but she had to snap out of that false hope. She pulled Catra using all of her weight along her back onto the floor, she could see the chipped feline roll back to hit the back of her neck on the surface of the platform. She begged her to snap out of it, her voice hoarse with worry.

'Snap out of it Catra! I don't want to hurt you, please.' 

Catra's head lifted up as she glared down at Adora, laughing at what the blonde said. 'But you have already hurt me. The pain you caused was taken away by Prime,' She walked backwards up to the screens and closed her eyes, crossing both of her arms over her chest. What the fuck was she saying? What the fuck, she was out of character to say this, her mind screaming through her eyes that were outshined by the green that paved through, 'come into the light with me.' 

Adora didn't know what she was doing, but she tackled Catra back to the ground, and her neck hit another solid surface. The blonde struggled until this point to pin Catra down and take a short breather, but it didn't seem to need to be like that. Catra's eyes went back to normal. '...Adora..' She spoke softly, staring up at her blue eyes. 

'Catra!' 

'Where's...Where's Glimmer..?'

'She's with Bow and Entrapta, why did you sacrifice yourself?!'

'None of your business. I don't need to tell you, I don't need you.'

Adora's breath hitched as Catra took her chance of vulnerability to push her off and run to the edge of the platform. Adora scurried after her, extending her hands out to grab Catra. She brought Catra into a hug, a hug she really needed. They probably both needed it, but Catra's mind was buzzing. She hated Adora, she loved her touch, she despised what she was doing, she loved her smell. She hated the feeling bubbling in the throat, not again, no god no. Please no. It was so quick this time, she started to cough, her blood coming down again and she spit the flowers out to the side of Adora's feet. 

'Catra?! What's this?!' Adora exclaimed, Catra's eyes as wide as her own. She didn't know what was happening, neither of them knew. But..Wasn't Adora the one that did this to her? Yeah, Adora was trying to play dumb, to get her caught in her trap. So she shoved Adora and took a step back. 

'Adora.' Catra simply said, 'Go away.'   
No. 

Her feet. Her feet didn't step on anything. 

She was falling.

And Adora was the only one foolish enough to jump after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome :)


	7. Darla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very sad this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of suicide, death?

Entrapta tried so hard to hack into the Hive Mind, but Prime's database was so complex that she couldn't extract a single piece of code. She could feel the clones waiting to rip her body off of the keyboard, but she was too focused on what she was doing and trusted her friends to handle them. 'His neural network is more complex than I could've ever imagined!' She exclaimed, her fingertips shaking and trying to find any hack to get past this tech. Bow glanced back at her with a distressed face, he couldn't understand a single thing that the tech geek was saying, he tried to fight them off with his arrows, but his nets were only big enough to tangle one clone at a time, and he was scared.

'What does that even mean?!' He screamed back, his voice notably cracking as Wrong Hordak effortlessly tossed his old comrades onto the floor, still pleading with them to cease this behavior. 

Entrapta's voice shrilled, 'It means it's going to take a lot longer than I expected!'

Just then, Bow felt two pairs of hands grab his shoulders, he whipped his head back just in time to brace himself for the clones that intended to harm him, but no contact came close to his face. He winked open one eye to see Glimmer triumphantly smiling at him, and kicking one more clone on the floor that continued to praise Prime, she was tired of this, and so she made sure to shut its mouth by taking the spear in her hand and giving its head a double tap (aka. beating its head in). 

'Look, if we can't hack him, we can still make him hurt.' The queen said, no one had been able to question her little riddle, or have the time to anticipate her actions. She held the spear up high above her head and brought a quick stab over the keyboard, causing a series of cracks and jolts of electricity to sputter out of the tech. The spire it was connected to burst and the gang rushed to get out of there, Bow taking Glimmer's hand, whilst Entrapta entangled Wrong Hordak into her hair and ran behind them.

Adora couldn't stay still, even if she was knocked out unconscious. As if by command, she raised herself upwards and reached to Catra instinctively. She was at it again, saving everybody without sparing her own well being, but she didn't care, this was what she wanted, Catra was what she wanted right now. She cradled her soft, fluffy body into her arms, she could feel tears come down her face as she propped up her limp body to her forehead. Catra couldn't be dead, she couldn't be. Why would she do this? She jumped off, but why? Why would she want to sac- 

Sacrifice. 

Catra made a sacrifice, to save Adora, for Adora. The feline had a terrible mindset after years of manipulation and abuse, but at this point she knew she would be a liability to Adora and her friends, so, just maybe, she wanted to help them one last time. But this isn't how Adora wanted it, she wanted Catra alive, she wanted a real apology from her, she wanted to scream at her for what she did, she wanted to see Catra breathe again, to smile and call her dumb names.

But Catra wouldn't say another word, she wouldn't apologize, she wouldn't smile or call her dumb names. 

Catra wouldn't breathe. 

Clones rampaged into the room, huddling into a close circle around Adora, who hung her head in grief, the tension and anger engulfing what was left in her body. She just needed She-Ra, if she could get her hands on the power she once had, then Catra could come back to her, they would be together again. And she felt it, she could feel She-Ra's presence overwhelming her senses, abundant beams of magic intensifying and focusing in her chest. Her eyes shimmered a light blue, glowing against the clones, who squinted at the moment a bright light overwhelmed their sight. 

'For the honor of Grayskull!'

When they opened their eyes again, the light was simply focused on one being, and Prime could clearly see once he took over his clone's mind. A being half engulfed in a multicolor light, a golden sword encrusted with an azure gem, skin tight white and gold suit, and the most thrilling, cold eyes he had seen directed at him. 

She-Ra, standing over them with a scowl on her face, Catra safely in her hands on her shoulder. She raised her infamous sword against the horde of clones, nobody moved until She-Ra blew them all back with a single slash of a sword. Turning round to elbow another in its face, not sparing to watch as she jumped into the air to knock another two clones out. They couldn't follow her movements, they were too startled at the sight of the transformation.

She grinned down at the Prime clone, opening her mouth to fire back at him.

'You miscalculated.' 

Prime's anger flourished greatly, so much so that he ordered every clone to go after the escaped prisoners, he would not let them make such a fool of him, he vowed to bring their kingdom and future alike crashing down. His fist tightened as he stared angrily into nowhere.

The ship was crumbling in the halls as Glimmer and the rest struggled to avoid the falling debris, they were scared and worried. They didn't know where they were, the place looked the same everywhere they went, and they didn't know where Adora and Catra were. What if they were gone? Captured by Prime? They wouldn't know. Clones were already waiting for them as they turned the corner, they froze and stepped back, just about realizing another row already cornered them. 

Bow was (clearly) the first one to panic, holding Glimmer's hand tighter, 'What are we going to do?' He cried, looking at the clones. It was a long shot but maybe he could take them out, he just needed time to-

'I've got an idea- But you have to not be mad at the fact I may have...Disregarded all the times you told me not to tinker with the ship.' Entrapta grinned weakly, her chuckle only reinforcing the nervousness. Wrong Hordak stood their in her grip, looking at his brothers, whilst Glimmer and Bow looked at each other with slight regret. 'Entrapta, if you get us out of this, you can tinker with the ship as much as you want.' Bow said instantly, seeing Entrapta's eyes go wide and sparkly. 

Maybe he would regret this.


	8. Unspoken Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter 9 you’ve been waiting for. You’re welcome

Entrapta definitely tinkered with the ship more than once, what was she meant to do when Adora and the others were mining for some thulite? Leave everything alone like Bow asked? As if. Her tech took her places, her tech relieved her from bad places, and she couldn't help herself, the tech on Darla was begging her to tinker. 

Once she heard Bow give her the all clear, it was probably one of the best things she'd ever experience other than tiny food. 'Hahah, great!! Hey, Darla!!' She yelled excitedly, even using her fingers to whistle as the gang went silent. The others didn't know what they expected, seeing as Entrapta was one of the most unpredictable princesses they'd ever met, but seeing Darla crash head first into the halls of Prime's ship wasn't at the top of their list, maybe not even in the top 10. Just kidding, invading the ship of the intergalactic dictator who plans to destroy the universe to fit his own image by invading you? Maybe top 3. The boom resounded in the already collapsing halls as the ceiling fell onto the clones, immobilizing them as the dust settled onto the ground. 

It was almost comedic, how Darla descended the walkway in front of them so casually, which Entrapta and Wrong Hordak happily walked onto, but Bow and Glimmer turned to each other, 'We need to find Adora and get out of here.' He said to her, already trying to scheme how they'd even possibly do that, but it wasn't necessary. Behind the large pile of old pillars and ceiling, a light arose and it revealed She-Ra. They swore they could hear a shine of music as they looked at her, 'She-Ra.' Bow could simply say, his mouth open, gawking at the sight of the seven foot tall princess, and Glimmer's expression was simply the same, 'She's back.'

She-Ra was connected to Adora, she could feel the thoughts and feelings she did. So when she looked down at Catra, a bubble of anger left her, the feline's soft features could make her cry, but instead she smiled softly. Catra was going to be okay, She-Ra would be able to do something. If anyone, it was She-Ra. Her gold shoes stepped down towards the duo that were shocked to say the least, gently placing Catra into Bow's arms as a silent conversation was spoken between them. Bow and Glimmer looked concentrated, not so surprised that She-Ra was back anymore, and rushed aboard the ship.

The clones didn't quit, not even at the sight of She-Ra. So they rushed towards She-Ra, but it was too late as she slashed a colorful 'x' and slash their way. With a loud grunt, she pushed the slashes towards the mob. She waited until after the light to make sure they were all down, she could see dozens scattered around the rubble. She took a step back to confirm none were heading towards her, and once they weren't, she climbed aboard the ship as the platform was closed.

Darla repeatedly warned Entrapta that the ship's shields were low, and that flight wasn't recommended, but Entrapta blocked it out and did her best, it was what she owed. She felt another presence on the ship and immediately cleared the table when she found She-Ra standing their again. She watched as She-Ra put her hand down, and Darla seemed to rejuvenate as she acknowledged the magical being's presence, the originally purple lines flowing into a steady blue as the ship talked back to her.

'Administrator detected. Hello, She-Ra.'

'Hey Darla. Get us out of here.' She simply said back, they all felt the rumbling of the ship as it tried to get out of the tight space. 'And Darla?' She spoke again, turning back to Prime's hallways with a glare, emitting the last of her hatred towards the dictator, 'Make it quick.'

Glimmer looked at Catra with eyes that were misty. She wanted to see Catra awake, but she didn't see any sign of life in her short term friend, but Adora wouldn't let her die here. She knew her best friend, she believed that Catra was good, deep deep down, and Glimmer started to believe that too. She wanted Catra back up and talking to her, sharing small secrets and laughing about what they used to; their plans for the future, their old adventures before becoming enemies, they even laughed about the time Glimmer talked back to Prime. She wanted it back, she didn't want to lose anyone again, when her mother left, she knew how it felt to have lost a part of herself, she didn't want Catra gone, because she'd miss her too.

And Adora wouldn't ever allow her to die, because Adora would lose a part of herself too.

She-Ra came to her best friends and relieved them of their responsibility of Catra. She took the girl into her arms and admired her again, 'Come on Catra, you're not done. Not yet.' She pressed their foreheads against each other, thought of her magic swelling inside her again. 

A magic flowed through She-Ra, transferring to the girl in her arms, a similar glow to when she was transforming appearing again as her hair floated and dropped shortly after. She would do anything for Catra to open her stupid eyes again, those stupid, beautiful eyes. She would even give She-Ra just to see a glimpse, and it felt like she did. She was no longer She-Ra with an unconscious Catra in her arms. It was Adora, with Catra waking up in her arms. 

Glimmer and Adora alike thought it was too late, but She-Ra wouldn't fail them. Catra's eyes opened again, they weren't green, they weren't controlled, they were hers, the eyes that Adora longed for this entire time. She cried, and she let the tears come freely along her cheeks, looking down at her friend. She had her mind back, her freedom, she regained the parts that made her Catra. 

Her emotions pent up on just wanting Catra to be okay, she was going to help her get better whether the other liked it or not.

Because Adora loved Catra.


	9. Apologizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, she's a troubled cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i uploaded 'reunited' twice ugh i had to fix it im sorry

The moment Catra opened her eyes, she fearfully expected a disappointed Prime, ready to ruthlessly punish her for failing him, she dreaded it. But then she realized, she could think for herself, she thought of that by herself, she wasn't seeing Prime, she saw Adora. She was cradled in Adora's arms. Right now, she let the vulnerability show, she lowered the guard that she built up and stared up at the girl in front of her. It felt good to see her.

There was no time to enjoy this moment, she had questions and needed answers, but she didn't trust the blonde, she jolted away from Adora and accidentally knocked into someone, she let out a hiss. When she next opened her eyes again she found it was Glimmer also groaning at the pain, but she was teary eyed and by her expression, was enthusiastic about Catra being right here with them. Catra missed Sparkles too, and brought her into a tight hug which the other returned. It was like a moment of bliss for them both, they missed each other's company and were just glad that they weren't in a dire situation that could cost them their lives.

'Catra..I thought you were gone.' Glimmer choked out, still taking in the moment of Catra being right here safely, and she could hear the other girl give a quiet chuckle as she replied back to her.

'You should know you can't get rid of me that quickly.' She replied, smiling at the queen. She was finally safe, Prime was no longer to hurt her. And her hug got even tighter until Glimmer forcefully shoved Catra away to glare at her in the eyes. Catra knew what was coming, everybody in the ship did. 

'Are you stupid?! I thought you were dead Catra! What were you thinking, you're so stupid!!' She finally screamed, everyone on the ship stared at her in utter silence as she continued to tell Catra how she felt, 'And giving me that cake?! Were you trying to KILL ME?'

Relief was clearly felt in Glimmer when her friend was alive, she was so glad, glad that she was alright, that all of her friends were alright. She was glad Bow could take her offer to forgive her and they still had each other's back, and she was glad that Adora was there to always help them. She was so happy to have both of them to help her even fulfill her duties as the queen, and right now, she hoped Catra could be part of that too. But right now, her anger got the best of her and she spewed hot words right out of her mouth.

Catra expected as much as possible for this to be her reaction. She admitted, her actions were extremely worrying and far fetched but she wouldn't have done it any other way, seeing as she thought she was about to meet her unavoidable doom. She knew what Prime could do to whole planets at the snap of his hands, so what problem would she be to him? Maybe it was out of fear, maybe out of sadness. Maybe it was it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, that she was so calm in her mind when the clones took her. 

Glimmer was a friend, and she had a lot of apologizing to do to every person individually at Bright Moon (if they would let her go there), and she would. But still, she didn't need to yell so loudly.

'What do you mean, Sparkles? I was about to die up there! You always need to play the hero! I was fine, I was ready, I deserved that! I thought that-' She paused and took a quick glance at Adora, then back at Glimmer, 'I thought the Rebellion would have one less bad guy to deal with.' She could see the queen's mouth open to say something, but instead a warm hand was placed on the back of her shoulder. It was Adora, Catra could tell by the way her palm felt, the way her fingers curled around her furred shoulder, it made the fur stick up on Catra's neck, but she didn't dare move.

Adora couldn't watch what was going on any more, Catra was being so vulnerable in front of her, in front of them. Catra used to be so snarky and smug, the enemy that was always cocky and two steps ahead of anything the Rebellion did. And now, she was like a normal girl. The young girl she used to be, the girl Adora used to always need to defend. To see her so defeated, so defenseless, it was almost agonizing. She could feel the pain in her chest, she loved this girl so much, she cared for her more than she did herself, she always has. 

'Catra.. No one wanted you dead.. It's just, you were the enemy, you were part of the Horde and-'

'And so were you. You switched your side, you betrayed me whilst I was loyal to Hordak. But look where that got me.' Catra sighed, standing up and sighing, she was tired, she wanted a bed, something to sleep on. Adora knew exactly what she needed, it's like she hadn't changed a bit.

Although the feline's words bit a wound into Adora's chest, the blonde felt obliged to at least show her where she would sleep, so she did.

This was the first time the two had met face to face without trying to harm each other. Not that Catra ever wanted to. She'd never dare hurt Adora, she never did, but She-Ra? She would destroy She-Ra, even if it was the last thing she did. It was She-Ra's fault that Adora left her, fulfilling her idiotic destiny and leaving her, what they had, behind. 

It was a slow walk around Darla, as slow as it was awkward, neither girls spoke, not because they had nothing to say, but they had too much to say, and they wouldn't know where to begin. That was okay, it was the beginning of building the fragile relationship they once had.

A small repair in the right direction.


	10. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora witnesses Catra's first attack.

The room wasn't much, a plan simple bed stood at the center of the room, it had a pillow and a blanket, so it was a start. Adora went inside the room and stood next to the bed, looking at the other girl. 

Adora expected Catra to lash out at her as soon as they had privacy, maybe to even go on a rampage and try to fight. That's what Catra was good at, fighting and doing what she felt like, even if it was wrong. Catra opened up a portal, kidnapped her best friends, and dropped her from a cliff out of spite; Adora knew that the feline would tear her apart if she showed a sign of aggression. To her (relieved) surprised, Catra didn't do anything, she just walked into the room and laid on the bed. 

She faced away from Adora, curled up into a ball. She wasn't ready to face her yet, so she simply closed her eyes, her tail laid on top of her and tried to drift off to sleep. Tried. She probably would've, given how exhausted she already was, but once again the blonde had to interrupt her. 

'...If you need anything-'

'I don't.' 

Catra already snapped, she was bad at this. But she didn't care, she didn't want to apologize or think of anything else, she just pretended to sleep until Adora left the room. Adora didn't even move though, that or she was really, really quiet. But Catra knew her ears were really sharp and she was positive that she hadn't left. She was just about to sigh and beg her to leave until she heard some shuffling from beside her. Catra froze, she tensed up and waited nervously, what was Adora doing? She could feel the blanket shuffling, and then she could feel another body brush hers. 

Adora couldn't just leave Catra on her own without at least getting one word that wasn't aggressive. She knew how Catra felt, and she was also sure about Catra knowing her feelings. There was a heavy tension, so heavy you could almost see it. Adora brushed it away, she didn't want to leave her old friend, she wanted to clear things up, desperately needed to. If things were going to be made right, then she would have to force Catra just a little. There was still space on the bed, and if anything, she was also tired. It wasn't meant to mean anything she guessed, it was like the Horde, they'd sleep in the same bed all the time. But she knew things were different, they were different, she knew she couldn't just set that aside, but she wanted to be close to Catra once more. 

Catra's eyes were glued to her hands, they shook ever so slightly, she questioned almost everything in existence. Why was Adora sleeping next to her? Was there only one bed in this entire ship? It was almost nostalgic, the way it felt. How Adora would brush against her sometimes during nights at the Horde, Catra would snuggle up to the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly. This time it was a frenzy. Her heart rate was speeding up, her ears spiked as she had the suppress the urge to tackle Adora onto the floor and yell at her. She did calm down eventually, after a good few minutes of remembering that they meant nothing to each other and Adora would throw her out the moment they found another planet. She should be scared for that, but she guessed that inner turmoil would come when it actually happened. 

'Catra..' Adora spoke, the way she said it was so soft that Catra would've cried. She didn't cry though, Catra didn't cry in front of anyone. She turned around instead, it took a few deep breaths but she managed to face her. It was almost a dream, how they were able to look at each other. Their gaze was held, and staring into each other's eyes just made them miss each other even more. But, Catra wouldn't tell, she wouldn't even give a hint about it. She wanted the other to crack first. Catra waited for Adora to speak again, she got her attention, now all she had to prepare for was Adora to tell her they were dropping her onto the nearest pla-

'I missed you.'

That's not what Adora meant to say. 

At that moment, both of their breaths hitched. Adora was quite frankly, terrified about what Catra had to say. She was taken aback by what she said, but she didn't regret it, it's what she really felt inside. She missed her feline friend ever since they parted ways, ever since she got the sword. 

'How did you know I was awake?'

'Well...Your ears usually droop when you sleep. I still remember a lot about you actually.'

Adora's breath hitched out of surprise. Catra's breathe hitched out of- 

Fear. 

Adora was already on the floor before she was able to process what was going on, why Catra shoved her, was saying she missed her all too much? But then she heard splatters of something, she heard coughing. Not a normal cough, the noises were thick and violent.

If Catra's throat had a body, it would be dead, simply put. The coughs itself quick and loud, but the pain was slow and agonizing. Every one imprinted pain, the kind of pain Catra didn't know she could feel. A sickening feeling built up in her stomach, her head knew what was happening, and it was the worst pain she had ever felt. It was so unbearable, she would even have Adora-

Adora. It got worse when she was with Adora. This was her fault, it just had to be. She couldn't think straight though. She couldn't think at all.

Adora saw the terror, the blood, the petals, the thorns. She didn't know what to do, she stood there, panicking, screaming at Catra. Screaming for Glimmer and Bow. She didn't know what this was, this was the thing Glimmer told her about? What Bow knew? It was scary, much scarier than anything she had seen before. But not because it was happening to her.

But because it was happening to the girl she loved most.

What if she lost her because of this?

She went to Catra, but was shoved so many times, why? 

'Why won't you let me help?!'

'Because you left me!'

It was quiet, her voice, her strained and worn out voice. Almost inaudible. But to Adora, it was too loud in her head, she couldn't think about anything else.

Adora didn't want to leave Catra. It was both of them until the end of the world, that was what they promised each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda broke the 'after chapter 9 it's okay' promise


	11. The Hive Mind

OoOoO

Glimmer and Bow heard the extensive yelling that echoed through the ship's walls, unfortunately Bow was trying to guide Darla through the crushing void of space and with the ship's speed at 30%, he would be needed at the wheel. Glimmer however, ran as fast as she could to the room Adora and Catra were in. She hoped they weren't fighting, but knowing their odd relationship they would probably be clawing at each other's throats- correction, Catra would be clawing at Adora's throat.

When she entered the room, she found out she was wrong, Catra was clawing her own throat. She knew what was going on, and Adora was staring at her because she was already rushing to help Catra. It wasn't clear how she could help, but she assumed that anything she did was better than standing around looking helpless. She did what she could, she called her name, patted her back, she said all she could say. But then she looked at Adora, and she thought maybe she had something to do with it. So she did what she had to do, for the good of both of them.

'Adora, you need to leave.'

'What?!' Her blonde friend yelled in response, very clearly disturbed at what her friend said. She wasn't leaving Catra, she couldn't just leave Catra like this. Maybe she could help if she was She-Ra, but why was Glimmer so insistent on making her go away? She held out her hand to create the sword, she needed She-Ra to help Catra. But she could see Glimmer burn her eyes with her own.

'Adora. Leave.'

Adora felt Glimmer's voice so demanding, the same tone being used like when they were back on Brightmoon, before the Heart of Etheria was set up. The authority she used was frightening, Adora gave up, she knew what Catra and Glimmer had was something different. Glimmer could probably help Catra more than she could, but god, she felt so useless in this situation. She thought she knew everything about Catra, she knew every detail about her, even her favorite number, and it was a long number. But she didn't know this, it was something only Glimmer knew, probably. The tinge of jealousy was felt, but she knew that for the sake of Catra, she had to leave.

Catra did stop her coughing fit a few minutes after Adora exited the room. She was sitting on the bed, letting Glimmer grasp her hand. They both felt some comfort, Glimmer fetched Catra some water and they both settled in silence, seeing as the feline's voice was quite hoarse. Glimmer talked about random things, trying to get both of their minds off of what happened, neither wanted to feel how they felt at that moment, the fear of losing something. Catra felt better after Adora left, which essentially proved that she did something, she caused it, she did this to her. Maybe she wanted to talk about it to Glimmer, seeing as she was the only one she could trust at that point. But another part of her wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer, since her and Adora were best friends, and ruining their friendship wasn't a good move.

'Thank you. For staying with me.'

Glimmer knew that thanking someone was easier than apologizing, to Catra at least. But even so, showing gratitude in general for her was out of the blue, something new for sure. The queen smiled and helped her lay down on her side, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

'You're welcome. Now get some rest, I don't know how long it'll be until we get to Etheria, but it won't be soon.'

Laying down, she stayed silent but nodded anyway.

Catra reiterated multiple times to Glimmer that she would be alright, more times than she wanted to. Though if Glimmer wanted reassurance, she'd gotten it all. Catra would sleep, for a while at least, it's what they both wanted. And the rest of them on board would make sure they landed on Etheria just fine.

When Adora saw Glimmer again, they had met back up in the front of the ship, where Bow continued to steadily captain Darla (very well, must I say). There was very clear tension, Adora desperately wanted to know what happened in the room, the room where it happened. She wanted to be in that room, and the fact she was locked out was eating her up inside. Her eyes begged for relief, the relief that Catra was okay, even if she never wanted to see her again, even if she never had to. Glimmer was fine with that, she would give Adora what she wanted.

'She's okay, Adora. She just.. Needs some rest, it's been crazy on the ship. She'll explain everything in time.'

It was Bow's turn to have a go at the already heavy conversation. He didn't know Catra as well as his best friends did, but trying to was good enough for him, and it's what he should be doing to support them both.

'Guys...Catra is going to be fine, she has all of us to help her now. I'm sure if we just settle down and let her get used to us it'll be okay.'

Both girls sighed. Adora knew Bow was right, Bow was always right, always the level headed one. No wonder Angella liked him.

Glimmer needed to do something to clear up the atmosphere on the ship, she put on a weary smile and turned to her friends. She was thinking, thinking of what exactly? Something to do..Something...Anything.

Oh.

She smiled again, 'Why don't I go make us some celebratory dinner? To celebrate the fact we kicked Horde Prime's butt and we saved Catra?'

Gathering from everyone's expression, they probably didn't want her anywhere near an alien kitchen. Bow probably the most amused but also skeptical. He folded his arms, he was scared, frankly. He'd known Glimmer all his life and not once had he seen her touch any food that wasn't already made for her, he crossed his arms, and stared her down with frightful eyes.

'You...? I've...Never seen you cook before.' He simply said, Glimmer definitely realizing that what she said would be difficult since she had almost next to no culinary skills. So she probably chose the next best thing in her eyes. Her eyes only, it seemed. Because the archer's face didn't become any more amused when she took Wrong Hordak by the arm and was already dragging him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
